


See You Again

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [56]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>See You Again-Wiz Kalifa feat Charlie Puth (Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> See You Again-Wiz Kalifa feat Charlie Puth (Pandora)

Optimus Prime looks out over the metal landscape. The towers of the new Cybertron stand proud against the sky, the two moons reflect the light from the star. He looks around to his Autobots; their face plates mirror his own. Even Rodimus Prime’s mirrors his. 

“Autobots,” Rodimus Prime addresses the mechs in the army. “We’re finally home.”

The Autobots cheer, even the defected Decepticons cheer quietly in the back of the ship. He smiles as his Autobots leave the ship. 

“We made it home,” Rodimus Prime turns to him when all the other mechs leave the ship. He nods to the youngest Prime in history. 

“That we did,” Optimus Prime smiles and follows Rodimus Prime out of the ship.

“Too bad Optimus couldn’t see this,” Jazz frowns.


End file.
